Falsity
by Beruang Hibernasi
Summary: Sometimes what you see in the real world is actually a falsity,and you won't realize the truth is hidden behind the falsity it self *Cerita drama-romance pertama author, please RnR*


**Prolog**

* * *

Malam hari ini begitu gelap. Sangat gelap sampai-sampai tak ada bintang yang mengerlip di langit. Semuanya hitam, kelam.

Sseperti perasaan Sasuke saat ini; dan seperti kenangan-kenangannya akan seseorang.

"Sas.. maafin gue baru bisa bilang tentang ini semua. Tapi sumpah, gue gak ada maksud nyembunyiin apa yang udah terjadi dari lo." Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari lelaki berambut panjang didepannya, Hyuuga Neji, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan sesaatnya.

Neji pun mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sebuah alamat.

"Ini alamat Sakura, lo masih ingat Sakura kan? " tanya Neji yang dibalas gelengan singkat dari Sasuke.

Neji menghela nafas. Sudah dia duga Sasuke tidak ingat siapa Sakura.

"Lo ingat cewek berambut pink yang dulu suka sama lo, trus pas Naruto masuk sekolah, dia langsung pindah hati ke Naruto?" Tanya Neji lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berpikir.

Tak lama pemuda bertatapan tajam itu langsung teringat dengan salah seorang fansnya yang dulu sempat menyukai Naruto, tapi di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Naru karena dia bilang dia sudah mencintai orang lain.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Gue ingat." Jawabnya singkat. Kini dia berpikir, apa yang kini di lakukan oleh wanita itu dengan 'Dobe'nya?

Gaara melihat wajah penuh rasa penasaran itu. Dia tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Lo datang ke tempat itu dan liat apa yang terjadi, karena gue harap apa yang lo bilang tentang besarnya rasa cinta lo ke dia itu bukan sekedar omong kosong." Ucap Gaara lagi mengakhiri pembicaraan antara dirinya, Neji dan Sasuke.

Gaara menarik lengan Neji, memutuskan untuk beranjak dari restaurant itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terdiam.

'Apa maksud orang itu? 'apa yang sudah terjadi dari lo'? Memangnya ada rahasia apa?' tanyanya bertubi-tubi dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeret kakinya pergi ke arah parking-area. Dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Neji dan Gaara, seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa orang yang paling dia sayangi itu.

Atau mungkin sesuatu yang buruk itu hanya berlaku untuk Sasuke? Entahlah.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitamnya. '1402, 14th +Oak Street.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu kini terdiam. Hatinya terasa membeku. Selama 4 tahun, sesuatu telah mengganggu hati dan pikirannya. Sesuatu yang telah pergi, menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan lelaki bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Seperti debu yang tertiup angin; dalam sekejap dia pergi, tanpa pernah Sasuke tau alasannya.

Lelaki berambut raven hitam itu mulai menggerakannya mobilnya. Satu hal yang dia tau, "Gue pasti kesana. Akan gue buktikan gue bener bener cinta sama lo, dan gak akan gue biarin pencarian gue berakhir sia-sia."

* * *

**Title: Falsity**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated : T  
**

**Genre: Drama, Romance  
**

**Summary:**

**"_Sometimes what you see in the real world is actually a falsity,  
and you won't realize the truth is hidden behind the falsity it self"_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

#Sasuke's POV

_Hariku terpatrikan kata 'sepi'_

_Ya_

_Mungkin memang aku menyukai kesendirian_

_Aku menyukai ketenangan, keheningan; keadaan senyap tanpa suara_

_Aku menyukai kegelapan; bahkan kegelapan dalam diriku sendiri_

_Tapi semuanya berbeda sekarang_

_Kini 'sepi' terukir sebagai kata terpenat dalam hidup_

_Dan penyebab rasa sesak yang menohok hati ini?_

_Dia_

_きき_

#Normal POV

Suasana kota Konoha hari ini begitu terik. Panas yang luar biasa menyengat tubuh terasa seperti terbakar. Membuat sebagian masyarakat Konoha bergidik malas untuk beraktifitas, dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah, menghindari matahari yang sedang bersemangat untuk memancarkan cahayanya itu.

Namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda berambut raven pekat, Sasuke Uchiha.

Siapa yang tidak tau Uchiha? Keluarga yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Mereka punya segalanya; wajah dan perawakan yang sempurna, kekayaan yang luar biasa, serta kecerdasan dan kejeniusan yang mereka miliki merupakan asset yang telah menjamin kesejahteraan hidup keluarga tersebut.

Hanya satu yang mereka tidak punya; kasih sayang, cinta.

Dan hal itulah yang berusaha didapatkan kembali oleh Uchiha bungsu ini.

Empat tahun lalu, cinta menurutnya hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Cinta menurutnya hanya ada di film-film tak bermutu; pemanis yang justru membuatnya selalu muak. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan atau mendengarnya saja dia tak sudi.

Empat tahun lalu, cinta yang dia tau hanyalah sebuah kebohongan besar; ilmu teori yang tak bisa dibuktikan keilmiahannya; cerita fiktif yang hanya ada di buku dongeng anak kecil dengan jaminan kalimat penutup "bahagia selamanya"; intan permata yang dijual dengan harga tinggi namun ternyata hanyalah sebuah tiruan, imitasi belaka.

Tapi kini dia mengerti, selama ini dia terlalu bodoh untuk langsung menafsirkan apa itu cinta, tanpa pernah merasakan cinta itu sendiri. Selama ini dia hanya seorang pecundang besar, yang menganggap cinta adalah hal teridiot di dunia ini; padahal itu semua hanyalah alasan untuk pelariaannya dari rasa takut kehilangan dan kecewa dari hal bernama cinta.

Seperti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri tegak mengadah kearah flower-shop didepannya.

Dia ingin mengambil miliknya yang telah lama hilang. Sangat lama. Meskipun mungkin "miliknya" bukan hal yang tepat untuk diucapkan karena memang bukan haknya untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Dobe?" tanyanya dalam hati, nanar.

'Dobe'. Ya, itulah orang yang dicarinya selama ini. Sudah hampir 4 tahun dia mencari orang yang disayanginya itu. Dobe, atau tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uzumaki itu pergi tanpa pamit, meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, namun kembali terdiam. Hatinya ragu.

Belum pernah selama ini Sasuke mengalami keraguan atau dilema seperti sekarang.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam toko bunga didepannya. Bisa dilihat seorang wanita muda yang cukup cantik sedang menata beberapa bunga dengan cekatan, sembari melayani sepasang pembeli yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih bunga.

Berkali-kali dia mengarahkan pandangannya kedalam toko bunga itu, namun tak juga di dapatkannya seseorang yang dia cari.

'_Kemana?_' batinnya.

Setelah meyakinkan hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke berjalan memasuki toko bunga itu.

Semakin dekat dia dengan pintu masuk toko itu, semakin dia menyadari bahwa dia mengenali wanita cantik berambut pink tersebut. Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tidak tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Tidak seperti dulu ketika mereka masih SMA. Tidak, Sakura tidak seperti dulu.

"Nee, welcome Sasuke-kun. Lama tak berjumpa." Ucap wanita itu ramah.

Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangguk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Diresapinya seluruh gradasi warna yang berpadu di toko itu, membuatnya semakin mengingat tentang orang yang dicarinya.

"Cerah." Gumamnya pelan.

Meskipun pelan, Sakura masih dapat mendengar ucapan laki-laki tampan didepannya itu, dan dia juga mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan gumaman Sasuke.

"Kau keliatan lelah Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menyiapkan-"

"Tidak." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku tau kau pasti mengerti apa tujuanku kesini." Sambungnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia mengerti betul apa tujuan Sasuke di sini. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk seseorang yang lain.

"Yeah, tentu. Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya menangguk dan pergi keluar toko bunganya dan kembali dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang di letakkan di sebuah vas kaca bening berukuran kecil. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, sebaiknya kau bawa bunga ini." Ucap Sakura lagi sembari memberikan vas itu dan mengarahkan Sasuke dengan menunjuk kearah sebuah pintu diujung koridor.

Sasuke langsung mengambil vas itu, memperhatikan bunga itu sebentar.

Bunga itu cantik. Bentuknya tidak terlalu rumit, bahkan simple. Menurutnya bunga itu seperti bunga yang berasal dari rumput liar, dilihat dari ukurannya yang kecil. Warna bunga itu biru muda; seperti laut, seperti langit; bahkan warna biru itu seperti warna kornea mata terindah yang paling dikaguminya.

Melihat bunga itu, Sasuke mendapat sedikit keyakinan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini kembali melayani sepasang pembeli yang lain. Keyakinan dari bunga yang ada dalam vas kecil itu memberinya keberanian lebih untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia merasa seolah-olah ini tanda bahwa Naruto memang menunggunya, dan pencariannya selama ini akan berakhir dengan Naru yang kembali kepelukannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Sasuke langsung mengetok pelan pintu itu.

"Masuk." Jawaban singkat terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Sasuke membuka pintu, masuk, kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu.

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Sama seperti ruangan utama tadi, gradasi warna dalam ruangan ini juga cerah. Di sisi kanan terdapat sebuah rak buku yang menutupi dinding, sedangkan di sisi kiri, tertutup oleh berbagai jenis bunga plastik, hanya ada satu bunga hidup yang terlihat layu terletak di atas meja di samping pintu.

Dan dihadapannya terdapat sebuah kursi besar yang mengarah ke jendela. Membuatnya hanya bisa melihat sebagian rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang menyembul dari balik kursi.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Kufikir bunga-bunga itu sudah layu, makannya kuminta kau menggantinya. Tapi kenapa kau lama sekali sih Sakura? Dan kenapa suara langkah kakimu begitu berat?" Tanya pemuda itu, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Sasuke mengenal betul suara ini. Empat tahun tlah berlalu tapi ia masih mengenal suara ini. Seakan-akan suara yang didengarnya itu telah menjadi doktrin dalam bentuk hipnotis musikal yang didengarnya setiap hari.

"Hai, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Meskipun dalam hati rasanya ingin ia langsung memeluk Naruto.

Suara gumaman pemuda manis itu terhenti.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana kau bisa-?"

"Aku mencarimu Naruto." Ucapnya tanpa membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku mencarimu."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah kursi besar yang diduduki Naruto.

"JANGAN!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, seperti ketakutan. "Jangan mendekat ke arahku!" sambungnya sembari berdiri. Ia menunjuk kearah Sasuke, namun wajahnya masih tetap mengarah kearah jendela besar di hadapannya.

Sasuke langsung terdiam. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan teriakan Naruto tadi. Tak pernah terfikir olehnya Naruto akan berteriak seperti itu. Apa sebegitu mengerikannya kah bagi Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Tak bergerak. Dia tidak melangkah maju, ataupun mundur. Sedangkan Naruto kembali terduduk di kursinya.

"To..tolong, letakkan saja bunga itu di atas meja, dan berikan bunga yang layu disana kepada Sakura. Kumohon." Ucap Naruto, dengan maksud penolakan atas kehadiran Sasuke.

Sasuke melirikkan ekor matanya kearah meja di dekat pintu tadi. Lelaki bermata hitam pekat itu langsung melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Naru tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Naruto menunggu suara langkah yang menjauh atau suara pintu yang kembali di tutup. Namun tak kunjung juga Sasuke pergi dari ruangannya.

"Pergi." Usir Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto terdiam. Dia bisa mengartikan 'hn' dari orang yang dulu sering dipanggilnya teme itu.

Lelah menunggu kepergian Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Kenapa kau lari? Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu." Jawabnya singkat, sembari berdiri di samping meja.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kemudian kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Kenapa kau pergi dariku?"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan pertanyaanku, Sasuke."

"Perlukah aku jawab pertanyaanmu itu, Dobe? Padahal aku yakin, kau sudah tau alasanku datang ke sini." Jawab Sasuke sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Diam sesaat.

Sasuke menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto atas apa yang telah di lakukan 'Dobe'nya itu. Apa maksdunya untuk pergi tanpa pamit? Apakah begitu sulit untuk mengatakan 'Selamat Tinggal'?

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, namun kali ini lebih panjang.

"Kau tau, bunga apa yang kau bawa itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terdiam, cukup lama. Jujur Sasuke bukanlah seorang pencinta bunga. Untuknya semua bunga sama. Tidak ada sedikitpun bagian dalam drinya yang menyukai benda dengan bau menyengat itu.

"Pernah dengar bunga bernama latin Myosotis?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Myosotis adalah sebuah kata baru untuknya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia mendengar sebuah bunga bernama Myosotis. Benar-benar kali ini Sasuke terpaksa harus terdiam karena memang tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Naruto mengerti ketidaktauan Sasuke, Narutopun melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan,

"Myosotis sylvatica; bunga itu memiliki arti harapan dan 'Memories'; kenangan.

Aku mau, kau menjadi bagian dari arti bunga yang terakhir itu, Sasuke. Aku mau kau menjadi kenanganku saja." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar biasa saja, datar.

Sasuke terkejut. Kali ini dia lebih terkejut dari pada ketika Naruto meneriakinya tadi. Dia tidak terima, perjuangannya selama ini berakhir dengan sebuah penolakan.

Kenapa bukan arti pertama? Kenapa jawabannya bukan 'Harapan'? Harapan untuk kembali seperti dulu? Harapan yang berarti keinginanan untuk masa depan; bukan kenangan! Dia tidak mau hanya menjadi masa lalu.

Padahal tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menganggap cintanya untuk Naruto sesuatu yang tak berguna. Buktinya adalah pencarian ini.

Baginya, cintanya untuk Naruto adalah sebuah harapan, doa, untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik. Karena Naruto membuatnya merasa lebih berwarna; membuatnya merasa seperti menghirup oksigen baru yang segar; Naruto membuatnya merasa lebih hidup.

Tapi kini?

"Apa maksudmu Dobe? Apa maksudmu?" ucapnya terdengar marah, namun tidak mendekat kearah Naruto; Sasuke menghormati keinginan Naruto untuk tidak mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Sasuke. Kumohon, pergi. Sekarang aku sudah punya Sakura. Aku tak mungkin bersamamu lagi. Aku mau menganggapmu sebatas kenangan saja Sasuke. Tolong." Mohon Naruto dengan sangat, namun Naruto tetap tidak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin marah tentang kenyataan bahwa untuk melihat dirinya pun Naruto tak mau. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit! Perih!

"Lihat aku Naruto! Paling tidak lihat aku sejenak!" maki Sasuke. "Lihat aku dan katakan kau membenciku! Jangan terus menatap keluar sana! Lihat aku!" teriak Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

Namun teriakan Sasuke hanya dibalas keheningan.

"Kumohon Sasuke, kalau kau benar-benar cinta padaku, kau akan pergi dariku. Dan berjanjilah untuk melupakanku." Ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini terdengar seperti perintah; buka lagi permohonan.

Sasuke terdiam pasrah. Matanya merah menahan amarah. Tangannya tergenggam kuat. Sasuke merasa hatinya telah ditusuk dengan penolakan Naruto kali ini. Tusukan yang terasa panas-membakar dan dingin-membeku sekaligus. Rasa sakitnya sangat perih sampai tak terucapkan kata-kata.

Tak lama kembali terdengar gumaman dari suara merdu Naruto.

Penolakan ini begitu natural, begitu nyata. Seperti kenyataan tentang rasa sakit didalam hati dan jiwanya.

Kini Sasuke sadar, pencariannya selama ini sia-sia. Ternyata empat tahun yang telah terlewati ini berhasil membuat Naruto berubah.

Ataukah mungkin empat tahun ini malah membuat Sasuke semakin idiot, sampai-sampai dengan bodohnya mau mencari Naruto hanya untuk sebuah ketidakpastian yang pada akhirnya malah berakhir sebuah penolakan mutlak?

Yang jelas Sasuke kini hanya bisa menerima keputusan Naruto dengan setengah hati. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh emosi yang bergejolak, keluar dari toko bunga milik Sakura.

Sakura sendiri terlihat masih sibuk dengan dua orang pembeli yang sedang beradu mulut. Bagus untuk Sasuke, karena dia tidak ingin terlihat konyol dengan tampang lemas dan lesu seperti sekarang ini.

Didalam mobil, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu masih tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Matanya semakin merah, dan hatinya terasa kelu. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi untuk apa? Menangis akan semakin membuang tenaganya. Menangis juga tidak akan membuat Naruto berbalik menerimanya. Karena semuanya bukan seperti dulu lagi.

Ya, semuanya telah berubah.

きき

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata membuka pintu di ujung koridur sebuah toko bunga.

Pemuda itu berjalan masuk sembari bertepuk tangan dengan dramatis.

"Akting yang bagus Naruto." Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto mengenal suara itu. Dia berhenti menggumamkan lagu yang sedari tadi di hummingkannya, dan juga menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi bertengger di pelupuk matanya.

"Dia udah pergi?" tanya Naruto terdengar perih.

"Udah." Jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama asli Sabaaku No Gaara itu.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya setelah terisak dalam keheningan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Pasti lo kan yang nyuruh dia untuk ketemu sama gue?" Ucap Naruto bertanya.

Gaara bersender di depan pintu, masih dibelakangi oleh Naruto yang terduduk di kursi hitamnya. "Nggak penting."

"By the way, akting yang lakuin tadi benar-benar bagus. Lo pantas mendapat penghargaan atas kebohongan lo itu."Ucap pemuda bertato ai itu sembari berjalan ke arah kursi yang di duduki Naru.

Pemuda yang terududuk di kursi itu sendiri membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksud lo?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya."Jangan lo fikir gue bodoh, Nar. Gue tau lo! Sampai kapan lo mau membohongi Sasuke?" interogasi pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. "Gue tau perasaan lo buat dia! Tapi Kenapa nggak lo bilang ke dia kalo lo cinta sama dia , hah?"

"Gu-gue nggak ngerti apa maksud lo."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh deh Nar." Ucap Gaara melihat Naruto yang bertatapan sendu.

Tak hanya sendu, tapi juga kosong.

Kosong, karena kini mata biru yang dulu selalu bersinar itu tlah redup. Kini mata itu pucat; buta.

Sejak empat tahun lalu, mata sapphire indah Naruto divonis buta permanen. Tak akan ada lagi warna yang bisa dilihatnya; bahkan matanya juga tak bisa lagi merasakan berkas cahaya sekecil apapun.

Dalam ketidaksempurnaan, kini ia melihat hanya dengan mengandalkan penciuman dan pendengarannya.

Gaara terdiam sebentar, menatap wajah Naruto yang makin hari makin tirus. Hatinya miris melihat sepupu sekaligus sahabat yang di sayanginya itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Gue tau alasan sebenarnya lo suka bunga itu." Ucap Gaara terduduk di sudut meja dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Myosotis sylvatica, bunga itu bisa berarti harapan, kenangan,

dan cinta sejati.

Dan alasan sebenarnya kenapa lo suka bunga itu, karena lo berharap bisa bersama dia lagi; karena lo mengenang dia sebagai sesuatu yang terindah dalam hidup lo; dan karena lo nggak bisa ngelupain dia; dia cinta yang selama ini lo cari, dia cinta yang selama ini lo tunggu. Iyakan Nar?"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

Semua yang dikatakannya kepada Sasuke memang bohong.

Naruto bilang "jangan mendekat"; padahal sebenarnya Naruto ingin selalu bersama Sasuke.

Naruto bilang "pergi"; padahal dalam hati dia mau Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di sini.

Tapi kebohongan terbesarnya adalah ketika dia berkata "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi"; padahal selama ini hanya Sasuke yang ada dalam hati dan fikirannya.

"Nggak semudah itu. Gue nggak mau egois, Gue nggak mau Sasuke menderita untuk mencintai orang buta seperti gue. Gue ngerasa nggak pantas untuk orang sesempurna Sasuke." Jawab Naruto perih.

Kini matanya berair, namun senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Haha.." tawanya, perih. "Padahal gue buta; syaraf mata gue udah nggak bekerja normal , tapi kenapa syaraf cengeng gue masih ada ya?" tanyanya dengan ditemani air mata yang mulai kembali bertengger di pelupuk matanya.

Gaara berjongkok di depan Naruto, mengelap air mata Naruto yang mulai mengalir di pipi tan pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Baka." Ucap Gaara sembari mengetok pelan kepala Naruto. "Ingat Nar; mata lo emang buta, lo emang nggak bisa ngeliat lagi. Tapi hati lo masih bisa merasakan; hati lo nggak ikut buta, Nar. Dan yang di sukai dari Sasuke bukan cuma mata lo; fisik lo. Dia datang ke sini karena dia mau hati lo buat dia. Dia mau lo, seutuhnya. Kekurangan dan kelebihan lo."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar nasehat dari orang yang ada di depannya itu.

Padahal seandainya dia berkata jujur, ditolakpun ia sudah siap. 4 tahun di persiapkannya untuk penolakan dari Sasuke. Setidaknya dengan penolakan itu, berarti Sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Itu berarti Sasuke sudah bisa menemukan orang lain sebagai penggantinya.

Namun ternyata dia masih belum sanggup untuk merasa kehilangan, dengan cinta yang bertepuk hanya pada sebelah tangannya sendiri.

"Lagipula, kenapa lo tadi minta dia untuk ngelupain lo? Sedangkan lo sendiri menganggap dia sebagai kenangan?" Tanya Gaara sembari menegakkan badannya.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan tulus.

"Itu karena gue tau seberapa sakitnya mengenang orang yang kita sayang, padahal kita tau orang itu gak bersama kita. Mengenang juga berarti kita nggak bisa memiliki orang itu seutuhnya, karena kita cuma bisa menyimpan momen-momen saat kita bersama dia dalam hati dan fikiran kita. Dan gue gak mau Sasuke menyimpan kenangan kami dalam fikirannya. Karena justru gue yakin, kenangan itu malah bakal bikin dia tambah sakit hati;

Gue mau dia bahagia." Ucap Naruto menutup kalimat panjangnya.

Gaara hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ikut terluka. Dia ikut sedih melihat sepupunya.

Padahal mereka saling mencintai, Gaara yakin itu. Apalagi dengan pencarian yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bukannya itu bentuk kesungguhan kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya?

Tapi menurutnya mereka berdua juga sama-sama bodoh.

Naruto bodoh, begitu lama dia menunggu, begitu lama dia mempersiapkan diri, namun pada akhirnya justru ia tetap tak bisa mencoba untuk mengatakan kejujuran tentang apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

Dan Sasuke juga bodoh! Mengapa ia begitu cepat menyerah pada keinginan Naruto? Padahal kalau dia mau, dia masih bisa memperjuangkan Naruto untuk kembali kepadanya.

Kini hanya ada satu hal yang bisa di fikirkan pemuda berkulit putih itu,

"_Adakah cara yang bisa gue lakuin buat mempersatukan kalian berdua?"_

**TBC**

* * *

Hai minna ^^

Ini fict pertama beruang yang berchapter *skaligus yang bergenre drama juga*, please reviewanya ya! Soalnya Beruang yakin masih banyak kurangnya.

Btw, ada yang tau bunga Myosotis sylvatica?

Kalo ada yang nggak tau, beruang jelasin sedikit ya :) Soalnya beruang suka sama ceritanya.

Jadi Myosotis sylvatica itu punya nama lain Forget-Me-Not flower. Seperti namanya, bunga ini punya arti kayak 'jangan lupakan aku' gitu.

Bunga ini berasal dari tumbuhan yang mirip rumput. Legendanya nih, waktu masih zaman para dewa, dewa-dewa itu suka ngasih nama ke tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ada di dunia. Tapi ada satu bunga kecil dari tumbuhan yang juga kecil, terlupakan buat dikasih nama, terus dia bilang "Forget-me-not O'Lord!", dan akhirnya dewa-dewa itu manggil bunga itu Forget-me-not.

Banyak cerita yang beruang baca berhubungan sama bunga ini. Dan rata-rata sedih-sedih gitu. Beruang sendiri tau bunga ini gara-gara iseng mau nyari bunga buat sahabat yang beruang kangenin, soalnya dia keliatan kayak udah ngelupain beruang. *curcol* wkwkwk

Eh, jangan lupa review ya :) Biar cerita ini bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi.

Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^


End file.
